


小妈2

by issing1007



Category: Lay - Fandom, 张艺兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issing1007/pseuds/issing1007
Kudos: 4





	小妈2

向来睡的浅，当他在我怀里揉眼睛的时候，我已经被他的小动作给弄醒了。我没有睁开眼睛，因为他缩手缩脚地在我怀里找了个好位置，乖乖巧巧地嘀咕了一句“早上好，老公”说完自己又不好意思地埋进被子里。

躺了没多久，他就从被子里爬出来。我眼睛眯了条缝，看他走到衣柜前换衣服，这件比一下，那件试一下，对着镜子挥了十几件衣服。

试来试去，最后手上剩了两件衣服，一件白色的衬衫和一件蓝色卫衣。镜子里的虚影纠结地咬着下唇，瞅瞅左手的又瞅瞅右手的，摇摆不定。

“唔...”他哼哼两声，有些沮丧地回头看我。脸上的红霞毋庸置疑，眉眼都是弯的。

“哎呀不管了...”他套上那件衬衫，才想起来自己睡衣没脱。我在床上憋笑，看他耳朵尖上顶出两朵小红花，娇得可爱。

他脱下才套上一半的衣服，担在手边的衣架上，左手掀开了一点睡衣的下摆，刚刚有些消退的红潮又涌了回来。

看见他露出的小块皮肤，几乎是下意识的，我想起昨晚怀里那具柔软的身体，脖子一哽，好像有千万只蚂蚁在爬。我没忍住，咳出了声音。看见他像受惊的小鹿一样慌忙放下衣摆回头看我的时候，我只好佯装才睡醒，打了个哈欠：“早上好...艺兴。站在那里干嘛？”

“换...换衣服.”他应了声，慌不择路地随手抓起衣服和裤子往厕所跑去。

刚刚他跑出去的表情...太可爱了，没看见他脱衣服真是有点遗憾，我这么想着。

突然就不想告诉他真相了。

我在卧室的卫生间里简单地洗漱了一下，换好衣服，准备去做早餐。正想着要不要给我那位小妈也做一份，已经听见厨房里忙碌的声音。

看他手忙脚乱地煎着鸡蛋，我笑着敲敲半开的门。

“你起了...”他慌乱地在身上抹了两把，故作镇定地关了火，但脸上颓废的表情真是一点也没藏着掖着。

“不错...”他有些惊讶的看着我，没想到我会这么说，“至少没把厨房烧了。”接下来却是我的调笑，我在他头上揉了两把，“我来吧。”

“嗯...”

“白衬衫不错，很显身材。”  
他正低着头往外走，我流氓地吹了声口哨，他的头越发地低，步伐变快，耳朵也变得粉红。

他可真容易害羞。

“真好吃！”两颗亮闪闪的眼睛诉说着主人的愉悦，腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的。

“谢谢。”我毫不吝啬地收下赞美，心情很好地看着面前这只松鼠咀嚼食物。

他被我盯得有点不好意思，咽下口中的食物，努力找着话题：“你今天上班吗？”

“你希望呢？”

“我希望...今天不要下雨，尤其打雷，千万不要。”

这话说的...我收掉被他已经清空的盘子：“如你所愿，我今天不上班。”

“那我...那我可以...还跟你一起睡觉吗？我是说今天有雨..."怕我不信，他指指外面阴沉的天，又打开手机，举到我面前，“天气预报说的。”

“当然。”

等我收拾好一切回到客厅的时候，他正抱着一个背枕，盘腿坐在沙发上，脸半埋在枕头里，盯着茶几上的苹果发呆，仅仅露出的半边脸比苹果红。

“嘿”我冲他叫了声，他抬眸看了我一眼，旋即又躲闪着移开目光。

“干什么呢？”捧着笔记本电脑在他身边坐下，“要不要听我做的音乐？“

他有些惊讶地接过我递给他的耳机：“你还会做音乐？”

我不可置否地点点头，点了一首曲子：“把耳机戴上。”

他乖乖照做，听话地闭上眼睛。他的睫毛又长又翘，明明未加涂抹的眼上似乎也带着淡淡的鎏金，灯光下隐隐有些闪。

他听得入迷，时不时还哼两声。音乐结束，他缓缓睁开眼睛，折射出的光亮像是本就长在眼里的星星。

对上我眼中的笑意，他有点不好意思：“那个...我刚刚...是不是有点不太...但是音乐很好听..."

“没有，很可爱。”我伸手在他脸上刮了一下，看他渐红的脸，心满意足地问：“还想听吗？”

“不了，你还是工作吧，不是还有很多事吗？”他声音越来越小，脸也越埋越深，只能看见漾着水雾的一双眼睛。

我故作欣慰地点点头：“夫人甚是贤惠，这般体贴，为夫很是感动啊。“

他愣了一下，开始笑，像是很高兴地踢了我一脚，当然很轻，但是我死皮赖脸地碰瓷：“刚刚被你打伤了，要老婆亲亲才不疼。 “

他在身后推了我一把，我凑过去：“亲一下。”

“不要”枕头里闷闷的声音很果断。

“亲一下，就一下。”

他轻咬着下唇，很犹豫地看着我。这样僵持了几十秒，在我以为他不会有所行动的时候，他的嘴唇在我脸上轻轻扫过。

“行...行了吧”跟个缩头乌龟似的，头就没抬起来过。

“嗯...”我脸上有点发烫，很奇怪的感觉，明明是想调戏他的，自己怎么这么尴尬。像找到了救命稻草，我拿起刚刚放在茶几上的电脑，“我还有工作，你自己先玩会。”

“好。”

时间走得很快，我完成作业，他就在旁边看小视频，我向来是不屑于玩这种降智商的软件的，但是他看得起劲，还几次想笑，估计是想到我还在这，才戴上了耳机自己一个人憋笑。

跟个小弱智似的。

“艺兴，你多大？“合上电脑，我看他那么傻，没忍住问他。

“二十五。”他如实汇报，嘴上还带着笑意，“怎么了嘛？”

“...”我一阵语塞，虽然知道他是这般年纪，但我还是想问，这么大人了，能不能成熟一点？

害怕打击到他脆弱的自尊心，我没说心里话：“就是觉得...你这么年轻，怎么就嫁给了我...“爸字还没说出口，被我硬生生地咽了回去，吓一跳，差点说漏嘴。又想起来，他跟我爸也没有所谓的爱情，那为什么要结婚？

“...和谁结婚，不都一样吗？“

我不明白他的意思：“你....没有爱的人吗？”

有啊，他笑得很灿烂“你就是啊。”

我很清楚地看到，他的笑容后面掩着一层我看不懂的情愫。我现在倒是更希望他能跟我说实话，

我不敢继续往下问，他一直在回避这个问题。“平时睡午觉吗？”我试图转移话题，心里酸涩难当。这么直接地说爱我，像他这么害羞的人，怎么可能做到？相处了短短几个小时，又怎么可能做到无保留？很明显，不过是搪塞我的幌子。

“嗯...”他点点头，好像也被自己的反常举动给吓到了。

“那去吃饭吧，午饭我定了，很快就送到，吃完睡一觉。”

在压抑的气氛中草草解决午饭，他收拾了一下很快就回房间了。我坐在客厅里，不知道以什么样的心情与身份面对他。理应，我是没有资格埋怨他的，但心里总感觉有团棉花堵着。

不知道什么时候，他走到我身后，扯扯我的衣袖：“一起睡会吗？”

“履行夫妻义务？”

他脸一下子就红透了，他微张了张嘴，轻轻点点头，又摇摇头：“你要是不愿意..."

“不，甘愿效劳。”


End file.
